


Barbara needs again

by RTP



Series: Burnie's Fucking Adventures [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Sex, Smut, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RTP/pseuds/RTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Barbara's orgasmic adventures with Burnie, she's left horny and she knows only one man can satisfy her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barbara needs again

Barbara Dunkelman is sitting in a meeting for RTX, although in her opinion this is a waste of time. She has nothing to contribute to this meeting. She wants to get back to her office so she can finish what she was working on. Her spreadsheet is almost done and then she can worry about other things. To her left sits her boyfriend Aaron Marquis. Next to him is Gus, who along with Barbara is responsible for all things RTX. There are also about ten other people involved with the event sitting in the room. One of them is Chris Demaris who is currently standing up and talking to everyone. The meeting is about a possible social disorder event for RTX that involves the attendees.  
"And the competitors could carry each other around in body bags!" Chris was saying enthusiastically.  
Barbara wasn't really listening. She was fantasizing about her time she spent with Burnie last weekend. He'd caught her masturbating in the bathtub and he fucked her so good she passed out. She was trying to remember how her body felt after he was done with her. Her legs were so wobbly she could hardly stand up the next day. Barbara began to blush when she thought about how utterly dominated she was with Burnie. She felt completely powerless, but totally okay with it. She wants him again...  
Barbara can feel her pussy growing wetter at the thought of more time with her well endowed boss. She snaps out of her trance as she feels a hand rest on her skirt covered thigh. She looks to see Aaron smiling at her, obviously aware of her state of mind, even though he is unaware of what actually happened. Barbara realizes how flushed her face is, along with her sharp nipples which are poking out of Barbara's unusually low cut shirt. Her outfit was planned of course, a low cut tight fitting shirt to show off her ample cleavage. She also chose to go bra-less today, in hopes of Burnie noticing. Unfortunately she hadn't seen him yet today and her extremely hard nipples pierced through her shirt for everyone in the meeting to see. She hadn't noticed until now but she had been rubbing her thighs together out of lust. Aaron raised an eyebrow as a question towards Barbara's current state. Barbara just smiled back and looked up at Chris, although at this point she has absolutely no clue what he's talking about.  
"Hey are you feeling okay?"  
Aaron whispers to her.  
"Yeah I'm fine, just a little... excited." Barbara whispers back. Aaron begins to rub her thigh with his hand slowly, smirking at her. His hand starts sneaking it's way up her thigh, getting closer to her extremely warm center. Barbara realizes what he's doing and puts her hand on his, hoping he'll get the message that this is not the place for that. Aaron keeps going despite her initial reluctance and gets his hand under her skirt. He continues his journey up her smooth creamy thighs until his hands reached her soft polka dot panties. As soon as Aaron's fingertips make contact with her panties he can feel her arousal. Her panties are absolutely soaked. Barbara's face flushes even harder as she can't hide how horny she is. Even though this is her boyfriend for some reason she's really embarrassed by how uncontrollably turned on she is. Aaron slides the soaked panties to the side and his fingers make contact with her clit. Barbara gasps which gets a couple glances but no one can see under the table so she's okay. Aaron presses harder into her clit which makes Barbara involuntarily grind into his fingers. She is so horny she can't even think straight. Barbara can only think about Burnie's fingers on her clit right now, which turns her on even more. She's barely been touched but she can already feel herself getting ready to orgasm. "This is embarrassing!" She thinks to herself. Barbara shuts her legs hard which makes Aaron withdraw his hand. Aaron looks at her questionably but accepts that she probably doesn't want to cum in a room full of people.  
"Excuse me guys." Barbara says as she stands up to go to the restroom.  
"Are you feeling okay? Here I'll come with you." Aaron says.  
"No I'm fine I don't want to distract you all." She responds as she leaves the room. Barbara lets out a deep breath as she hurries to the restroom to finish herself off. As she approaches the restroom she glances to her left and sees Burnie's office. She stops and thinks, "is it a good idea to ask my boss to make me cum?" Barbara decides fuck it and she walks up to his door, knocks twice and goes in, closing the door behind her. Burnie looks up and rapidly clicks his mouse a few times before greeting her.  
"Hey babs what's up?"  
"Hey so this is kind of a weird thing to as but can you make me cum real fast?"  
"You want to cum here? At work?"  
"I need it, I got all worked up and I'm close I just need..."  
"Okay." Burnie stops her from rambling. He stands up and she walks over to him. He grabs her face with both hands and pulls her in aggressively for a kiss. They begin to make out when he reaches up and grabs her boob, groping and squeezing her hard nipple through her shirt. His other hand reaches around and cups her big butt through her skirt. He squeezes a few times before lifting up the skirt and continuing, now her panties the only thing in the way. Burnie grabs the hem and pulls them down to her knees. His other hand leaves her boob and makes its way under her skirt. He cups her entire pussy with his hand and squeezes, which makes her legs wobble and she collapses into Burnie's grasp.  
"Oh my god fuck yeah." She moans.  
Burnie shoves two fingers in and puts his thumb on her clit and starts going to town, thrusting in hard and rubbing circles on her throbbing clit. Burnie curls his fingers and hits her g-spot which he remembered from last time.  
"OHHhhhhh!!" She moans into his shoulder. Suddenly her vagina contracts around Burnie's fingers and her body starts orgasming.  
"HOLY F-OHHHHH!!!!" Barbara yells into Burnie's shoulder as she squirts hard, coating her thighs and Burnie's shoes. Burnie keeps thrusting his fingers which makes Barbara keep cumming.  
Burnie sits her down on his desk and pulls his pants and boxers down, freeing his hard cock. He picks her back up and sits her down on it.  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhh!!!" She moans the whole way down until he fully impales her. Her thighs start shaking and her whole body violently convulses. An extremely shaky moan escapes her wide open mouth as she spasms on Burnie's dick. She wraps her long legs around Burnie's waist and starts grinding into his dick. Her large boobs are being squeezed into Burnie's chest. Barbara is in heaven. She could spend the rest of her life on his dick and she'd be happy. She's had bigger inside her before but nothing has made her this horny, this weak. Burnie gives a couple of extremely hard thrusts before taking her off his dick and laying her on the ground, rolling her onto her stomach. Her big butt is on full display for Burnie while she lays there moaning uncontrollably. Burnie gets on top of her and grabs her huge booty with both hands, groping her large cheeks. Burnie positions his dick right outside her pussy , spreading apart her extremely wet folds with his tip.  
"Oh god Burnie please I'm gonna cum!" Barbara moans into the floor as her face is pressed against the carpet. Burnie decides to relieve her and he shoves his dick all the way inside, aiming right for her g-spot which he has done a good job of locating thanks to recent events.  
"OH I CANT TAKE IT-AHHHH!!!" Barbara yells as she cums again. Barbara squirts with a lot of force this time. Her thighs and Burnie's waist are soaked as well as the carpet under them. Burnie begins thrusting, as hard as he can but relatively slow. Each thrust is as powerful as he can make it, directly hitting Barbara's g-spot each time.  
"UH UH UH UH UH AH!!!" She moans in time with his powerful thrusts. Barbara's big butt shakes with each thrust, which turns Burnie on even more, which makes him thrust even harder. This cycle continues until Barbara is left as a shuddering mess. Having lost feeling in her extremities a while ago, she couldn't stop him now if she wanted to. Of course she doesn't want him to stop, she wants this to continue forever. Barbara doesn't realize they've changed positions until she feels the drool on her cheek. She realizes she's on her back with her ass in the air being fucked until she can't walk by her boss. She tries to focus on the ceiling, but her vision is blurred. She feels one of her boobs being groped which she loves. Then she feels a thumb on her clit which, along with the nonstop pounding of her g-spot, makes her cum instantly. She feels herself getting weaker as she squirts again and again, unable to control much less contain her moans. Barbara closes her eyes and let's the pleasure take over, as she feels herself uncontrollably bucking into the air since she can't stop squirting. Barbara squirts so hard her whole body spasms like crazy. Then her whole body relaxes and she's out. Burnie looks down at her unconscious body, satisfied with his work. Burnie takes out his phone and gets some pictures from all sorts of different angles. Her naked boobs, her pussy, her big butt, everything possible until she wakes up. Her eyes flutter open and she smiles at Burnie. "I'm glad you didn't pee this time, that would've been a difficult smell to rid from my office." Burnie jokes.  
"I was gonna ask if I did since I can't feel anything from the waist down." Barbara responds.  
"It's alright I hope I helped." Burnie says with a wink as he helps her to her feet. She stumbles and falls into his arms, her long legs shaking.  
"I need a minute my lower half is too weak." Barbara says.  
"Well you could help me with something." Burnie hints glancing down at his hard cock. Barbara is happy to oblige. She falls down to her knees and wraps her big lips around his bell end. She's known for her large mouth and plump lips, perfect for blowjobs. Barbara has mastered the art, and it doesn't take long for Burnie to finish al over her face and boobs. Burnie helps her up and gets her some tissues to clean herself. Burnie starts gathering her clothes, helping put her panties and skirt back on, then her shirt. Once she was able she stands up, she gives Burnie a kiss on the cheek and whispers a thank you in his ear. As she walks out she turns and winks at him before closing the door behind her.


End file.
